Hitman Fronts of War
by Krosite
Summary: This story is an alternate universe of the Hitman series. New story-line and characters with some old faces returning. Enjoy!


**Hitman **

by: Alex Pepper

Agent 47 headed into the hotel. His target, Jonathon Hatfield, was going to be giving a speech on the endangered species, manatees, in front of the Committee of Animal Protection, and would be an easy target while standing there in front of the podium. Jonathon seemed to be a well-rounded, caring person, who ran the program of endangered animals, but was secretly involved in an underground drug ring distribution, and his client wanted him taken out.

As Agent 47 walked through the revolving doors, through the metal detectors, and showed the guard his fake ID, who in turn let him pass through, he keyed his microphone. "Anya, I'm in." "Good," she replied, "the Agency has conveniently placed your W2000 on the third story, room 315. Be creative."

He passed by a group of guards, and overheard the guards talking about how they were updating security. _I might have to improvise,_ he thought, as he climbed the fire escape stairway. The stairs were dark and damp, with only a tiny wall-embedded light at each turn in the flight of stairs. He almost passed the third story, if not for the little florescent _3_ above the stainless steel door.

He opened it, and walked through. In his fake janitor suit, with the fake janitor tools, like a cloth and a spray bottle full of "window cleaner," which actually was a chemical compound to erase traces of fingerprints, he should be able to pass by the guards anonymously, but you could never be too careful when it comes to security. He walked through the hallways; a guard came towards him, so Agent 47 quickly turned to look at a flier on a billboard, hiding his face. He headed for room 315, knowing where it was thanks to meticulously studying blueprints of the hotel beforehand.

Staying unnoticed, he arrived at 315. He pulled out the keycard and pushed it into the slot. The light turned green, and he slipped the room. He searched the room over, and found his W2000 sniper rifle in a ceiling panel, placed earlier by his recon team, which had also supplied him with his fake ID and janitor suit.

He opened up the suitcase, and there it was, in several different pieces. He checked his watch; he had about 10 minutes until Jonathon spoke before the committee; plenty of time to assemble the weapon and get in good position for the shot. He closed the suitcase, and picked it up, heading out of the room. He turned left, heading for the fire escape stairs again. Staying away from elevators was generally a good idea- most hotels nowadays installed cameras in them.

He opened up the door from the stairs into the fourth story hallway. He walked towards the indoor balcony, which was previously selected for the shot to be taken. As he neared the door, and inserted his keycard into the slot, he could hear the sound of everyone taking there seats down on the first floor. Checking the time, 4 minutes, he started to prepare his sniper.

His sniper, coupled with the $1000 suppressor/silencer, his customized stock, and his advanced optics scope, with ranges of accuracy up to 4500 feet, give or take 3 inches, depending on wind currency, could make a very deadly, not to mention accurate, gun. He inserted his bullet, which he himself had made and whittled, into the chamber, and looked down upon the first floor auditorium.

There he was. Jonathon walked out onto the stage, receiving applause. He turned to the podium, and started to give his "First off I would like to thank…". Agent 47 finished slapping on the stock, and started to take aim. Four stories above, on the dark balcony, no one would ever see him. He focused the sights, and zoomed in slowly, adjusting his scope. Jonathon was now a couple lines in his speech; a still target. Agent 47 held his breath. He fired. The tiniest _poof_ was the only sound, and the low-velocity subsonic round went flying into Jonathon's skull. A little burst of blood spattered on the poster behind him. Jonathon's legs gave way as life left his body and he toppled backwards, and then the screaming started. Pandemonium broke out, and the security guards started pouring in, as the crowd went pouring out. Agent 47 took apart his sniper, and took the suitcase with him. He ran down the stairs, keying his mic and said, "Anya. Target down. Moving to extract." "Very well," she said. He opened up the door to the first floor, and joined the crowd of animal lovers rushing out the front door. He moved on the sidewalk, and started walking to the train station.

He boarded, and laid his sniper at his feet, and took out his Palm Pilot. He accessed his Swiss bank account, and watched as $50,000 was deposited. _That wasn't too hard._ He thought, as he started to doze off. He subconsciously heard the conductor over the intercom announce the destination, but Agent 47 was already asleep before he finished talking.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hi. I've wanted to do a Hitman story for awhile now and I finally got around to it. I got ideas for the next few missions already, and my own backstory for Agent 47. If this is recieved well, I'll work more on it,so it's up to you all how fast the next chapters come out. Review if you like it, review if you hate it, hell, just let me know what you think. Thanks a lot everyone. :)


End file.
